Synthesis
010011110111011101101110011001010110010000100001 001000000110001001111001001000000100010101111000 011011110110010001101001011000010011000100110011 0011001100110111 Synthesis *(Unbound item) + (Unbound item) + (Unbound item) = (Bound item) *1s + 1s + 1s = 3s (20%) *2s + 1s + 1s = 4s (60%) Basics (Main item) + (Catalyst) + (Catalyst) = (Product (success rate)) If the success rate is not 100% that means the item could end up unchanged. Miscellaneous *Annonymous Name Card + 2s + 3s = Hand Grenade 70% *Hand Grenade + 3s + 1s = Demon Proof 20% ; Feather 80% *Exploration Key + 1s + 2s = Riot Shield 80% *Pet Sync Value 30 + 2s + 2s = Baseball Bat 60% *Pet Sync Value 30 + 3s + 1s = Frostbore Dragon *Pet Sync Value 40 + 3s + 3s = Son Goku Food *(Beer) + (1s) + (1s) = (1.6x EXP Mark (90%) Outfits Grey Suit *Grey Suit + 0s + 0s = Grey Suit (900%) 0s Can be replaced with Syn value of more or less 15 item Blue Suit *Grey Suit + Grey Suit + Grey Suit = Blue Suit (200%) Orange Suit *Orange Suit+ Orange Suit+ 4s = Doraemon 100% Gears 2 Stat blue Equip *1S + 1S + 1S = 2S (40%) *1S + 1S + 1.6x EXP Mark = 2S (60%) *1S + 1S + 2S = 2S (70%) *2S + 1S + 1S = 2S (99%) *2S + 2S + 2S = 2S (80%) 3 Stat Orange Equip *2S + 2S + 2S = 3S (20%) *2S + 2S + 3S = 3S (40%) *3S + 1S + 1S = 3S (90%) 4 Stat Gold Equip *3S + 2S + 2S = 4S (10%) Not Recommended *3S + 3S + 3S = 4S (20%) *3S + 3S + Lucky Gem = 4S (25%) *3S + Lucky Gem + Lucky Gem = 4S (30%) *3S + Lucky Gem +4S = 4S (40%) *3S + Orange Suit + Lucky Gem = 4S (45%) *3S+ Orange Suit + Orange Suit = 4S (45%) *3S + Lucky Gem + (52 Syn value)National Cup trophie = 4S (70%) *4S + 30 Syn Value Pet + 30 Syn Value Pet = 4S (70%) 30 Syn Value Pet can be replaced with any Level 1 Gem *4S + 2S + 2S = 4S (80%) 2s Can be replaced with enchantment Gem *3S + 4S + 4S = 4S (80%) Pets *(Sync value 30 pets) + (1s + (1s) = (Another Sync value 30 pet) *(Sync value 30 pets) + (2s + (2s) = (Sync value 40 pet (30%)) *(Sync value 30 pets) + (3s + (3s) = (Sync value 40 pet (80%)) *(Sync value 40 pets) + (1s + (1s) = (Sync value 40 pets)) *(Sync value 40 pets) + (Anonymous name card) + (Anonymous name card) = (sync value 30 pets) *(Sync value 30 pets) + (Anonymous name card) + (Anonymous name card) = (Vulture) *(Sync value 30 pets) + (Sync value 1-8) + (Sync value 1-8) = (Vulture) *(Sync value 40 pets) + (Sync value 1-8) + (Sync value 1-8) = (sync value 30 pets) The 1-8 Sync value items can be anything from food to the Disassebly scrolls! Quest Items *(Anonymous Card) + (Anonymous Card) + (Anonymous Card) = (Anonymous Card Folder) *(Weapon) + (Weapon disassembler) + (Weapon Disassembler) = (Iron Ore) *(Armor) + (Armor Disassembler) + (Armor Disassembler) = (Iron Ore) *(Accessory) + (Accessory DIsassembler) + (Acessory Disassembler) = (Iron Ore) *(Weapon) + (Mystery Disassembler) + (Hand Grenade) = (Rare Iron Ore (60%)) *(Armor) + (Mystery Disassembler) + (Hand Grenade) = )Rare Iron Ore (60%)) *(Accessory) + (Mystery Disassembler) + (Hand Grenade) = (Rare Iron Ore (60%)) Category:3s+3s+2s=4s(100%)